Behind Those Eyes
by Shout Diva
Summary: With an abusive boyfriend and over protective friends, will Lilian ever find the happiness she deserves? [Lilian Maria Trish Kurt Shawn Dave]
1. Chapter 1

**Kristen and I are back! This story is a little bit darker than the usual fluff we generate, but hey, we can't stay soft forever. We've had this planned for a while now, so it should go along smoothly. We disclaim and I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood in front of a mirror, make up in hand, trying her best to cover the bruise that had formed since last night. From behind her, the door opened and the footsteps of another diva filled the room. 

"Lilian?" She turned around to see Trish walking over to her. The smile on her face quickly faded away when she saw the ring of purple and blue on Lilian's cheek. "Did Kurt do this to you?"

"Of course not Trish, I simply ran into a door, that's all."

"That's the fourth time this month you've ran into a door. What is going on?"

The ring announcer bit her lower lip and looked down, her fingers playing with the case of concealer. "Nothing, okay? I'm fine, I'm just clumsy."

Trish shook her head, not buying a word of it. "Why won't you tell me what's going on? I hate seeing you like this."

Satisfied with her make up job, she sat the stuff down and turned to look at her friend. "I'm not going to drag you into this. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Even she didn't believe her own words. Tears started to fill her eyes and she walked into Trish's outstretched arms. Trish enclosed her with a hug and tried to comfort her as best she could. Lilian finally pulled back and sat down on a chair. "He got mad at me last night, he was drunk."

_Lilian laid in bed, scared out of her mind to even think about closing her eyes. She was just waiting to hear the hotel door slam open and then shut, trapping her inside with him. She stayed awake, thinking of all the different ways she could leave him. By the time sleep finally overcame her tired body, the sound she'd been dreading all night banged through the room like a gunshot. She jumped out of the bed to find him staring at her with a sick grin on his face._

"_Oh now Lilian, I know you weren't trying to go to sleep without me, were you?" He said his words in a slur. _

"_No, I was just waiting for you, I promise."_

_He raised his hand and she prepared herself for the blow that sent her back down on the bed. She was trying not to cry, he hated it when she cried. Her face stung and she knew she'd have a huge bruise to cover up tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Trish Stratus watched the screen in front of her intently though her focus was on the woman sitting ring side, rather than the men in the ring. She noticed how she'd wince each time she stepped through the ropes and that distinct look of fear in her eyes. Would others notice it? Probably not. Lilian was good at hiding it, too good if you asked Trish.

"Trish you okay over there?"

Not lifting her head, she spoke softly. "He hit her last night."

Maria tilted her head, looking at the blonde wrestler in confusion. "Who hit...I'm lost."

"Kurt...hit…Lilian." She replied through clenched teeth that. "That stupid son of a bit-"

"Whoa, back up. How do you know this?"

"I caught her covering up the bruise." She sighed and turned the television set off. "I'm her best friend, I should have noticed it!"

"We all should have, but you know how Lil is. She's a strong independent woman who-"

"Who lets her boyfriend knock her around apparently!" Trish threw her hands up in frustration. "Why is she letting him do this?"

Maria sighed and bit her lip. "Because she loves him."

"Love? You think there is any ounce of love in that relationship? Maria, I know you're a dumbass on TV, but please, can we keep this at a mature level here?" Trish looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. That was out of line."

"It's fine." Maria bit her manicured nail, thinking. "So that's what the other bruises and cuts have been from also?" Trish nodded. "She didn't fall or slip with a knife like she said?"

"Nope," she said, gritting her teeth. "And why she would lie for that no good bastard, I'll never know. If there wouldn't be repercussions, I would go and kick his sorry ass right now." Trish was fuming. She'd gone from upset, mad, angry and now she was borderline irate.

"Could she stay with one of us tonight?" Maria asked.

Closing her eyes, Trish sighed and shook her head. "There's no way. I'd be willing to bet my life that as soon as she walks through that curtain, he'll be waiting."

"Can't we call the police?"

"We could, but if Lilian sticks to her lies we'll look like fools."

"Can we at least tell one of the guys? They'd be of more help than just us. I mean what about Shawn, they're still close right?"

Trish sighed, nodding her head. "Not as clue as they could be thanks to Kurt. You know, it's times like this that things start to make sense. Like why she can never come out with us to the club, let alone come if the guys were going to be there."

"I don't understand, Lilian is the perfect girlfriend to him. She's always there, would never think of cheating on him, hell she's so damn supportive it's almost sickening."

"Maria, honestly if Lil won't let us help her, I don't know if we can do anything."

"Don't say that, she's given up already, we can't do that too. Come on, let's go find Shawn."

Nodding her head, the blonde Diva climbed to her feet and followed Maria out of the locker room and down the hall. They found Shawn talking to Paul and a few of the other guys.

"Shawn, can we talk to you real quick? It's real important." She started to add 'it's about Lilian' but knew that would get the attention of the other guys, something Trish knew they didn't need.

Shawn looked away from his conversation. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He smiled kindly and took a moment to part ways with his friends before joining Maria and Trish in a secluded area. "What's going on?"

"It's about Lilian," Maria said.

"Is she hurt?" Shawn asked, growing concerned.

Trish thought of a way to word things. "Yes, actually, she is hurt. And we're getting tired of seeing her like this."

Shawn shook his head, signaling he didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Kurt hit her last night," the brunette said softly. "Apparently, he's made a habit out of it."

"She finally just broke down," Trish said. "I saw her covering up her new bruise and she spilled everything. All those times she said she'd fell, or ran into a door, it was Kurt."

As the two girls continued to talk, Shawn began to grow angrier and angrier, to the point where he wasn't even listening anymore. "He hit her?" he growled through clenched teeth. "That slimy, good for nothing, sorry son of a…"

"We know," they both agreed.

"I've tried talking to her, but she won't listen to me. You guys have this bond, would you be able to try?"

"Trish, you know I'd do anything for Lilian. But how are we going to get her away from Kurt so I can talk to her?"

"After the show, wait in the Divas' locker room." Maria paused and bit her lip. "That still leaves Kurt though."

"I'll distract him, I don't know how but I'll figure something out."

"What if he hurts you too?"

"I'll make sure we're around people, honestly Ria' our main concern is Lil's safety, nothing else."

Shawn looked between the two Divas, his voice soft. "I'll do it, I'll see you a little bit later."

"Thanks, and Shawn?" Trish called out as he started walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone else, not yet."

"My lips are sealed darlin'."

* * *

"Okay here she comes!" Trish called from down the hall. Maria poked her head in the locker room, giving the signal to Shawn.

Lilian walked through the curtain with her head down. Her mind was conjuring up ways that Kurt would try and inflict pain on her for that night. She almost screamed when Trish took her arm and led her down to where Maria was waiting. Maria pushed her into the locker room, just as Kurt rounded the corner.

Putting on her best smile, Trish went up to him. "Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually Trish, Lilian and I really need to get going," the Olympic Gold Medalist said with a smile. "We have big plans tonight."

"I'm sure you do, but this is really important," she pressed.

Meanwhile, Shawn had Lilian wrapped up in his arms. She was fighting back the tears threatening to fall and tried to enjoy the moment. When he finally pulled away, she felt a loss inside her.

"Lil, what is going on?" Using his thumb, he wiped away a tear. "Is he really doing that to you?"

She swallowed and nodded. "I didn't mean for you to find out. I don't want to drag you, or anybody else, into this. It's my problem, I can deal with it."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can handle this, but you shouldn't have to." Shawn sighed, reaching his hand out, he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek. "This isn't like you Lily, you never lied to the ones that you loved you before."

"People change Shawn, you have to at certain points in life. But I'm fine, honest. I should get going, he hates to be kept waiting." She sighed, pulling herself away from him.

"No, I'm not letting you go." He reached out, lightly grasping her hand, he pulled her back against his chest, his hand moving soothingly along her back. "You're not the same anymore, what happened to that smile that could light up a room?"

"Please don't do this Shawn. Don't worry about what happens to me, I don't deserve it."

Shawn's concern was replaced with anger as he looked down at her. "Is that what he told you?" When he got no reply, he pressed on. "I know you love him, but this isn't right. The way he treats you, the way he talks to you, you deserve so much better."

"What if I don't, what if this is the best I can get?"

"Are you saying I'm not better than he is?" he asked softly.

Lilian stood up. "I miss you Shawn, I do. I know our reasons for ending what we had was because we are better as friends, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you. But I'm with Kurt now, and he loves me."

Shawn scoffed. "I loved you Lilian, I still love you."

She sighed, picking up her bags. "I know, I love you too Shawn."

He stood up and gave her another hug. "We're going to help you, okay? We'll get you out of this mess."

"Don't," she said, stiffening in his arms. "Don't get involved in this."

"It's too late."

She pulled away and headed for the door. "I need to go, I'm sure he's waiting for me. I'll see you later, Shawn." She looked at him one last time and then left.

Just as she stepped out of the locker room, Kurt appeared in front of her. Without a word, he took her hand and nearly dragged her out of the building and to the car. "What the hell was that all about?"

She stiffened, wishing they weren't alone already. "What was what about?"

"Look, I know you're blonde but you're not that stupid. Trish talking to me, you know I don't like the girl, she annoys me."

"She happens to be my best friend," she murmured softly.

He glared at her, starting the car and backing out of the lot. "And I'm your boyfriend, who matters more?"

"You do." She sighed quietly and leaned her head back, feeling the tears already starting to gather.

"Don't cry, I told you it makes you look weak."

She chewed on her lip, stopping herself from saying anything. Instead, she took a deep, shaky breath and willed the tears away. Silently praying he wouldn't hit her tonight.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Lilian grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom, intending on getting ready for bed.

"What are you doing? We're going out tonight."

"Kurt, I just want to sleep, please." Her eyes locked with his, pleading green eyes met angry blue ones. She winced, sucking in her breath as his hands grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"Do I look like I care? You're my girlfriend, you do what I tell you."

"Okay, okay," she whimpered. "Can I just change, please?"

"Yeah, I don't need you looking like a slut in front of the entire world."

She grabbed her bag and started to walk into the bathroom. He grabbed her by the wrist, swinging her back to him. He crushed his lips down onto hers, making her cry out a little, allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth. Lilian stiffened until he shoved her away, and then hurried into the bathroom. She turned the faucet on to muffle the sounds of her sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilian glanced over at the monitor, Kurt's segment had just started so she had a few minutes of free time. Smoothing down her top she slowly walked out of the locker room. As a force of habit she quickly glanced around before walking down the hall towards the other wrestlers. She smiled brightly, catching sight of Dave. Feeling her gaze, the former champion lifted his head, a soft grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Hey blondie." He stepped closer to her, pulling her close for a gentle hug.

"You know you're the only one I let call me that?" She allowed herself to hug him for a moment before pulling back, folding her arms across her chest. "How have you been?"

Dave noticed her actions but decided not to comment. "Doing good, how about you? How's the wrist?" He looked closer and frowned, bringing his hand up to her cheek. "Did Charlie or Nelson hit you in the face? I know you took a bump but I didn't expect that."

She forced a smile, and shook her head. "No no, it wasn't anyone's fault. You know how clumsy I can be."

"Yeah, you seem to be really clumsy lately," he noted.

She suddenly felt very aware of his eyes scanning her face. "I'm fine, I promise." She smiled for emphasis.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over the arena for you." He managed to pull her away from the others.

"I was in Kurt's locker room." She sighed and moistened her lips. "You know how he is."

Dave shook his head. "No, Lil, I don't. We haven't been able to talk for a while now…ever since you started dating Kurt, come to think of it."

"What are you trying to say, David?" Her green eyes met his and she wasn't about to back down.

"Nothing, calm down little lady," he said, chuckling softly. "I just miss hanging out with you and all of that."

She looked down and bit her lip, her voice soft when she spoke. "I miss it too, I miss...I miss you."

He grinned softly and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I miss you too, darlin'."

As always the moment was ruined when she heard Kurt's music blasting in the arena. "His match is over," she mumbled softly, before speaking up. "I...I have to go, Kurt and I have plans. And I promised I'd be ready as soon as he was." She leaned up pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "It was good seeing you, Dave." She quickly made her way closer to the gorilla position to meet Kurt.

Confused, Dave shook his head and walked up behind her, turning her to face him. "Lilian, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you can't be here!" She looked back, with a very worried expression on her face. "Dave please go."

His brow furrowed. "What's gotten into you? I don't understand. Do I have cooties?" he joked.

But she didn't want anything to do with jokes. "You need –"

"There you are," Kurt's voice boomed. He walked down the steps, looking at Batista. "And what's going on here?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Nothing, Lilian and I were just talking," he replied smoothly.

"Yeah, I was just telling Dave how it's time we get going." She turned her head, silently pleading with Dave to go away. Turning back to Kurt, she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing a bright smile. "I saw your match, you did great, baby!"

Kurt shrugged her off and rolled his eyes. "Had you watched you would have seen I got my ass kicked."

"But you won!"

"Lilian please, grow up things aren't always about winning." He shook his head and started down the hall.

Lilian sighed softly as she watched him go, running a hand over her hair she bit her lip. Taking a glance around she saw the looks sent her way, the look of pity in her colleagues' eyes was too much for the blonde to take. She started to walk after Kurt but someone grabbing her arm stopped her. She winced and looked up at Dave. "Please...let go."

"No," he said shortly. "Look, I know I probably have no place in saying this, but Kurt is way out of line. He doesn't need to talk to you like that. You are a human being after all."

"Dave, I was wrong, that's all. Kurt's so intelligent and I, you know, just need to learn to listen and not talk." She shrugged and started to walk away.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook her lightly. "Where is my Lilian! You are a very intelligent woman, you don't need to be talked to like that. You're allowed to speak your mind. If he doesn't like what you have to say, then he needs to get his attitude put in check."

Lilian took a deep breath. "I need to go. I'll see you later." She smiled and then followed Kurt back to his locker room.

"You and Dave have fun?" Kurt asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"No, he just wanted to ask me how I'd been and everything."

"Doubt it. You see," he stood up from the bench, "when I leave, you follow."

She started to shake her head. "No, Kurt it's not –"

"Are you trying to back talk me now? Don't do that," he growled.

She looked away, figuring she wouldn't get in trouble if she didn't say anything. Unfortunately for her, this only angered him more. He stepped closer, grabbing her by her arms. "Answer me! You don't ignore me."

She whimpered, causing his hold to tighten. "Kurt you're hurting me, I…I'm sorry. I won't talk to him, I wouldn't even look at him. Please just let me go."

"You're so weak it's sickening!" he yelled, pushing her away from him causing the little blonde to fall to the ground.

She cried out as she landed on her injured wrist. Backing up to a wall, she tried to push herself up, but Kurt was on her. He pressed her back against the wall. She flinched when she saw the intense look in his steel blue eyes. Her eyes snapped shut as his hand reached up to cup her face.

"I'm sorry," he said in a very soft voice.

"What?" she asked, daring to open her eyes.

His fingers continued to glide over her face. He backed off and went to sit on the couch where he cradled his head in his hands. "I'm such a jackass. I don't deserve you."

She shook her head and sat next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "No you aren't. You're just really passionate and me? Well I don't know when to keep my mouth shut." She slid her arm around his shoulders and leaned against him with a sigh. "Stop being so hard on yourself, okay?"

Kurt sighed and patted her leg before standing up. "Come on, let's get going."

She nodded her head and stood, grabbing her purse as she waited for him to change. She winced as she rotated her wrist slowly. "Ayudame, Dios," she mumbled softly to herself.

He glanced over at her. "What was that?"

"Ah...nothing, you ready?" She held her breath, waiting for him to blow up at her but he simply nodded and grabbed his stuff.

They walked to the car, where he even put her stuff in the trunk. She shrugged and headed for the passenger seat. She gasped loudly when his hand caught her by the arm. She turned to face him, waiting for his other hand to slap across her face. But instead, he smiled and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Once at the hotel, Lilian was getting a little worried. "Kurt, aren't we going out?"

"Well, I thought we could just say in, if you want to. I mean, if you want to go out, that's fine. You and Trish haven't got to talk in a while, maybe you two could do something? I'd join you, but I'd like to get some sleep."

_Go! _She screamed to herself. "Are you sure? We could just order room service and watch a movie."

"No, I think you should go have fun."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind"_ Shut up and go,_ her mind screamed.

"Lil, babe just go okay?" He reached over and grabbed her room key, passing it before he went into the bathroom.

Lilian watched him, more confused than she ever remembered being. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room and down the hall. She had just rounded the corner when someone reached out grabbing her. She screamed only to be pulled into another room.

"Now we talk."

She sighed and sent a glare in his direction. "Dave what are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking something serious is going on between you and Kurt."

"Yeah, that usually happens when you're in a relationship." She walked over to his bed, sitting down.

"That's not what I mean. I just got a phone call from Trish."

"Ay Dios," Lilian mumbled.

"Yeah, and I think there is something you need to tell me before I tell you what I know." He joined her on the bed, letting his fingers trace the faint edge of a bruise that was beginning to show from her slowly disappearing make up. "And let's just say, you aren't going to like the way I put things."

"He just gets out of control sometimes Dave, that's all. He has a few drinks and that sends him over the edge."

He scoffed. "He beats you is what it sounds like." She looked down, noticing that the veins were beginning to bulge in his clenched fists. "And if I ever get the chance, I'm going to beat him."

"No you're not! I'm a big girl, Dave. Stop babying me!"

He sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Just because Kurt is an asshole doesn't mean we all are. People care about you, Lilian. God, what has he done to you?"

"Loved me," she offered, though her voice held little conviction.

"You call this love?" He scoffed. "Well then why don't I go show him some 'love'?"

"Dave...you care for me, right?" At his nod she continued. "Then let me do things my way, please? If he knows about this...he'll get madder and I can't handle that."

"I don't think I can either," he said, softly caressing her cheek.

"I need to go. He's letting me go out tonight." She smiled and stood up.

He went too, walking her to the door. He opened the door and hugged her. His grip suddenly tightened. "Dave," she gasped, "you're hurting me." She could hear him muttering and grumbling through his chest, but wasn't sure why until she turned around to see Kurt.

"Kurt, I...thought you were going to bed?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one going to bed," he snarled.

Sensing Dave was about to say something, she discretely elbowed him and spoke up. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear. You know I would never cheat on you! Dave was telling me about the girls, and the divorce." She groaned, instantly regretting adding the last few words.

"Oh I bet he was." He reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Let's go."

She winced when she felt Dave grab her other hand, though he was mindful of her injury. She sent a quick glance in Dave's direction, mouthing. "Please let go."

Not wanting to cause her more trouble, he reluctantly released his hold on her. Though his eyes locked with Kurt's, glaring at the man in front of him.

"You won't get away with this," Dave said after taking a deep breath.

"Get away with what? She's my girlfriend, motherfucker. I'll do what I want."

Lilian could see Dave's jaw muscles twitch. "You sorry son of a bitch, she's a human being, not a God damn dog!"

"Oh, you're damn right she's a dog." Kurt jerked Lilian into him. "Aren't you, you little bitch?"

Without hesitating, Dave reared back before slamming his fist into Kurt's face. "The only bitch I see around here is you."

Lilian immediately dropped to her knees to her boyfriend's side. "Kurt, are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand delicately on his face.

He got to his feet, grabbing her by the shoulders and directing her back to her room. Dave thought about going after them, but decided against it. He'd done enough by hitting him.

Once inside their room, Kurt tossed Lilian onto the bed, his blue eyes full of anger as he moved to her side. She impulsively covered up, willing herself not to scream when he pulled her up to him. She felt his hand connecting with her face and that was all she remembered before her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, Dave had a signing at the 'Toys R Us' in Times Square. Lilian invited him to come over to her apartment, which was only a short drive away from Times Square, where she would fix him lunch. Kurt had decided to go visit his family in Pennsylvania, and he was too 'ashamed' to bring Lilian. But she didn't mind too much. She had Trish and Maria come over the day before, and Shawn the day before that. This was the last day she had to herself before it was back on the road again.

She was laying on her couch, reading the newest issue to Cosmo, when the knock came on her door. She smiled and stood up, leaving the magazine open on the coffee table. She quickly opened the door and grinned when she saw Dave standing there. "Hey!" she greeted before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Blondie," he said, wrapping his arms around her as well. They finally pulled away and she invited him inside, closing the door behind him. "How ya feelin'?" he asked softly as she ushered him inside.

Closing and locking the door she turned to him with a smile. "Honestly, never better. This past week has been so relaxing. I got to spend time with the girls, Shawn and now you."

He grinned, sitting down on the sofa. "Saving the best for last?" He winked, showing he was only joking.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly before settling down beside him. Reaching forward she grabbed the magazine from the table and leaned back, resting her legs in his lap. "Okay Mr. Ego, how'd the signing go?"

Dave chuckled, resting his hands lightly on her legs. "It went good, a little hectic but good."

"I'm sure the fans loved it, they love seeing you." She lifted her eyes from the page and smiled sweetly. "Don't know why, but they do."

He gasped playfully, leaning up he tickled her sides gently. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she giggled.

He shifted on the couch, reaching his hand into his pocket. She raised an eyebrow and looked at what was in his hand – several pieces of papers, napkins, and any other sort of imaginable object a girl could write her phone number on. "I did get asked to go on a few dates though." He grinned and looked down at the numbers.

"Goodness, Dave! Are you going to call any of them?"

He chuckled. "No way. I don't really go for the girl that shoves her boobs in my face."

Lilian sat up and leaned forward. "Oh, so it won't work for me, either?" she asked innocently.

He leaned his head back, watching her face, until his chocolate eyes settled on her jaw. He reached up with his hand and traced his fingers around the side of her face. "Did Kurt do this the night that I hit him?" he asked, questioning the faint remnants of a bruise.

She sighed and looked away, her voice soft when she replied. "Yes..."

His jaw clenched in anger, as he worked his fingers slowly along her face. "That stupid son of a bit..."

Lilian reached over, placing her fingers on his lips. "Please, can we not talk about him? I just want to enjoy your company, okay?"

He reluctantly nodded his head, pressing a kiss to her finger tips before she pulled them away. "Can I ask you something though?"

Her eyes locked with his and she bit her lip. "Of course."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you stay with him if he hurts you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tears already starting to form. "Because I love him, because I have no choice. Honestly Dave, if I run whose gonna help me?"

"Me for starters, Trish, Maria and Shawn of course. Lilian, you know you can count on all of us. We won't let him hurt you anymore; you just have to do something about it."

"I don't want to get you involved, or anybody else. You don't deserve to have my problems on top of yours." She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry.

"You aren't a problem," he said in a low voice, pulling her face gently back to him. "I don't know what that bastard says to you, but you are not a problem." Using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped her tears away. "How about that lunch?"

She smiled and sniffed. "It's in the kitchen. I'll bring it in." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for being here. Sometimes I wish that you came along before Kurt."

He sighed softly as he watched her go. "So do I Lily, so do I."

She glanced back at him. "Did you say something, Dave?"

He shook his head and sent her a grin. "Nah, nothing important."

"Oh...okay." Turning back she headed to the kitchen, getting their lunch and drinks out. Once she was halfway between the door and Dave, she heard keys turning in the lock. Her face paled and if it wasn't for Dave's quick reflexes she would have dropped the tray. Before they could say anything the door was pushed open.

"What the hell is this?" Kurt looked them over, Lilian was only wearing shorts and a tank top, while Dave still fully dressed he had the top few buttons on his shirt undone and his shoes off. "I go to visit my parent and you call your little 'fuck buddy' over? And you wonder why I don't want my family to meet you."

Dave passed the tray back to Lilian and stepped forward, his eyes wide with anger. "You have no idea what's going on here. So before you start jumping to conclusions, why don't you calm the fuck down?"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Kurt shouted, slamming the door shut. "I come home to find –"

"Home?" Dave laughed. "This isn't your fucking home, so why don't you get out of here?"

Meanwhile, Lilian had slowly put the tray of food down on the coffee table. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. "Please stop," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

"And don't even start!" Kurt stomped over to her, grabbing her by the arm. "You're nothing but a God damn whore! How could you do this to me, huh?"

She closed her eyes. "You're hurting me…"

"I'll do more than hurt you," he growled.

"You'll do nothing!" Dave shouted from behind them. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder, spinning him around. "What kind of a coward bitch beats on a defenseless woman?"

Kurt glared at him, a sarcastic laugh falling from his lips. "You try dating her; she'd drive you insane too! She offers me nothing, so what if I knock her around? She owes me that much."

"You have got to be kidding me! Lilian acts like your God damn slave, she does anything and everything for you. You're just a stupid bastard who can't see a good thing when it's right in front of him."

"Listen to you, what's wrong? She hasn't given it up yet so you're trying to suck up?" He rolled his eyes. "The little whore has given it up to the whole locker room; I figured she would have screwed you already!"

Dave didn't reply, instead his fist connected with Kurt's jaw. Within seconds, to Lilian's horror, the two were in an all out brawl. Not thinking straight, Lilian stepped forward, reaching out she grabbed Dave's arm, trying to pull him away. "Please, Dave please stop."

The sound of her voice was enough to stop him for a second and he turned to glance at Lilian. "Lil, move before you get hur-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, and instead was sent flying into Lilian. The two crashed to the ground, her head connecting with the side of the coffee table.

"Look what you did, you asshole!" Kurt shouted, rushing to Lilian's side.

"Oh fuck off," Dave growled in return. He quickly scooped her into his big arms and started for the door, but Kurt blocked his way. "She needs to go to the hospital. It would be nice of you to get the _fuck _out of my way!"

* * *

When they finally reached the hospital, Dave cradled Lilian until the doctor was able to see them. Kurt grumbled, following them back in the Emergency Room.

"What happened here?" the doctor asked, examining the large knot that had started to form on her head.

Kurt spoke up before Dave could. "The big asshole over there knocked her down and she hit her head."

Dave glared at the other man. "Care to explain why I knocked her down, jackass? Like the fact that you pushed me into her?"

The doctor did her best to ignore him, frowning as she looked Lilian over, spotting the other bruises. Glancing back at the two men, she spoke kindly. "Which one of you is her boyfriend?" As Kurt looked up she continued. "Okay, so now that I know who to talk to first, I need you both to wait in the hall while I finish the exam."

"It's a bump on the head, what does she needed examined?"

Dave saved the doctor the trouble and pulled Kurt out of the room. Dave leaned against the wall, rubbing his temples. Kurt was pacing around, acting like he was bored to death. "Kurt, I swear on my mother, if anything happens to Lilian because of you, you will regret the day you ever stepped foot into her life."

Kurt stopped to look at him. "Is this supposed to scare me? I believe she chose me to be her boyfriend. If she didn't like me, we would've never dated to begin with."

The Animal was about to reply when the doctor walked out of the room. "Alright, why don't you," she gestured to Kurt, "come with me." She led him back into Lilian's room. "I would like to keep her over night. She's not in a coma or anything serious like that, she was however unconscious. She may have a concussion, I won't know until she has woken up. The side effects may be minor, or she could have a full blown case of amnesia. Again, I won't be sure of anything until she's awake." Kurt nodded and the doctor continued. "I do need to know what happened though."

Behind them, Lilian had woken up, but didn't say anything. She couldn't remember anything. She wasn't even sure where she was. She could hear a familiar voice though. "Anyways, he knocked her down and she hit her head on the coffee table. He didn't even want to bring her to the hospital actually, I had to make him since he was a part of it."

The doctor nodded her head, unable to shake the feeling that the man in front of her was lying. "Thank you, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she left the room.

Kurt walked over to Lilian, sitting down beside her, his voice unusually kind when he spoke. "How ya feeling baby?"

She groaned, forcing her eyes to stay open. "To be blunt, like crap." She bit her lip, running her fingers lightly over the bump on her head. "Did Dave do this to me?" Looking him over, she noticed his lip was cut open.

He smirked inwardly, before speaking. "He did, I tried stopping him but he just flipped. He was trying to force himself on you when I walked in. I pulled him off of you and he punched me, then you tried to help me and he hurt you too. I'm so sorry baby, I tried to stop him."

She remained silent for a few minutes taking in what he said. "Kurt, I'm really tired, why don't you head home?"

Unable to keep the eagerness hidden, Kurt quickly stood and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Take care baby, I'll be back tomorrow."

She sent him a slight smile, breathing a sigh of relief when he walked out. A few seconds later the doctor returned. "Is...is the other guy who came here still out there?"

Peaking her head out, the doctor nodded her head. "Yes he is, do you want him?"

She idly played with the blanket, nodding her head. "Yes please."

Dave walked into the room, his jaw clenched when he saw Lilian lying there with her head all bandaged up. He shook his head and went to sit by her.

"Don't," she said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Don't sit down, don't make yourself comfortable, don't do anything. How could you do this?"

He was bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt told me what you did. I don't really know anything right now. My head hurts so badly," she said more to herself than him. "Just leave, David."

"But Lilian...I didn't..."

"Didn't what? Didn't take advantage of me, didn't hurt me? How stupid do you really think I am?"

Dave sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I think you're anything but stupid. Can I at least tell you my side of things then I'll leave, I promise."

Close to twenty minutes later, Dave told his side, then as promised left the room and Lilian was even more confused then before. She glanced up at the doctor who had remained quiet the whole time. "I don't know who to believe."

The doctor nodded her head, patting Lilian's hand softly. "Go with your heart, it won't lie to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lilian groaned softly, trying to get comfortable in her hospital bed. Lifting her head she glanced around the room, the pristine white sheets, blank walls and machines reminding her why she hated hospitals so much. Hearing a knock at the door she stiffened slightly, silently praying it wasn't Kurt. "Uh...come in."

The door opened and much to her relief, Trish, Maria and Shawn were on the other side, sending their friend what they hoped were comforting smiles. Looking them over, Lilian couldn't help but laugh. Maria had get well balloons, Trish was carrying a big teddy bear and Shawn was carrying a vase of light pink and white roses.

"You didn't have to get me anything guys."

"We know, but we wanted to." Trish smiled and leaned over giving her friend a gentle hug. "Besides, when I saw this bear I couldn't say no!"

"How are ya feelin'?" Shawn asked, hugging her as well after Maria.

"I'm bored out of my mind," she replied flatly.

"I think he meant your head," Maria said softly.

Lilian's hand immediately went to the swollen bump on her temple. "I'm fine, really." She smiled and lowered her hand.

"Have you talked to Vince?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, he called this afternoon."

"And what did you tell him?" Shawn prodded.

Lilian thought for a minute, looking down and gripping her sheets tightly. "I just told him that I tripped over my boots and I hit the coffee table." Noticing the look her friends exchanged, Lilian spoke up once more. "And I don't want you guys telling him any different."

"We wouldn't, especially since we really don't know what happened."

"Besides the fact that it involved Kurt," Maria added as an afterthought to what Trish said.

"Guys please. I don't even know what really happened. It could have been Dave that hurt me…"

Shawn sat down on the edge of her bed, gently taking her hand in his. "Darlin', please tell me you don't believe that. Dave would never hurt you. Wasn't he the one who punched Kurt last week?"

The small blonde nodded her head and looked away. "I don't know who to believe." She sniffled, obviously trying to fight back tears. She turned back to her faces, holding her fingers under her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "Sorry, I shouldn't cry."

They all three exchanged glances. Shawn sighed. "You need to get out of this relationship as fast as possible."

Maria nodded. "Lilian, Kurt is completely ruining your life!"

Trish went to sit on the other side of her bed. "You know that Dave would treat you better. I think anybody would treat you better than Kurt does, actually."

"What?" Lilian asked, confused. "You guys, I don't have feelings for Dave. We're just friends."

"You might not, but he clearly does."

"Maria!" Trish bit her lip, nudging the younger Diva.

"What? She has a right to know. I mean you see how he is when she's near him, he worships the ground she walks on."

Lilian sighed loudly. "Don't...don't say that, not now."

Shawn reached up, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. "We're not trying to add more pressure on you, we just thought you should know."

She sent him a soft smile and trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he offered. "We will see you Monday, right?"

Lilian nodded. "Oh yeah, I will definitely be there."

Trish grinned. "Good, I'll see you then okay? You get some rest." She hugged her friend and then started for the door.

Maria hugged her as well. "We miss you!"

"You know where to find us if you need us," Shawn said, hugging her before following the girls to the door. He sent one last smile back to her before leaving.

She sighed and fell back against her pillows. Groaning, she rubbed her face with her hands. She closed her eyes and was quickly asleep.

While she was sleeping, Dave finally decided to go see her. He had paced his hotel room for so long, he was sure there was going to be a permanent rut in the carpet. The last time he saw her, she screamed for him to get out.

After spending a few minutes outside of her room, Dave finally knocked softly on the door. Getting no answer, he pressed his luck and pushed the door open slowly. Finding her asleep he started to turn away but thought better of it. He carefully eased himself into the chair beside her, reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. And that's how he stayed for the whole visit, silently watching her as she slept. Finally forcing himself to leave, he got up and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

* * *

The next morning, much to Lilian's relief, she was able to go home. She tried to hide her disappointment as Kurt opened the door to take her home.

"Let's go, I need to get packed for the show," he said quickly. "I already filled out the papers. Can you walk? No, I'm sure you want a wheelchair."

"I'm fine. Just get me out of here," she replied, ignoring the rude tone in his voice.

"Well, the nurse says you can't be left alone because of your 'head injury' so who do we need to call in order for you to 'not be alone'?" Kurt tapped his foot, growing impatient.

"I'll be fine on my own, Kurt, really. Let's just go."

Gratefully, he escorted her out of the hospital and back to her apartment. He helped her into bed and then kneeled beside her. "I'll be back in a couple hours, okay?" He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I'll call before I come to see if you want me to bring you home some food." He kissed her forehead and left quickly.

Watching him go she sighed. Part of her almost wishing he would just be mean, that she understood. But when he was randomly nice to her, it made her even more confused. With a groan she pushed herself out of bed, only to quickly sit back down as a dizzy spell hit her. "Come on, Garcia you can do this," she murmured softly, resting her head in her hands. She could feel the headache starting to build, feel the sense of helplessness that never seemed to go away. Close to ten minutes later, using the wall to keep her balance, she made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She shut the water off and turned around, stalling, she screamed softly, the glass slipping from her hands. Quickly, she kneeled down to pick up the broken glass.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said matter of factly.

"You shouldn't be here," she replied back coolly. Both of them reached for the same piece of glass and she quickly pulled her hand away as if his touch burnt her. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"I knocked, no one answered. The door was unlocked so I let myself in," he offered with a shrug as he stood up and threw the pieces of glass away. "Can you get up?" he asked softly, turning to where she remained on the floor.

"I'm not an invalid," she bit out, trying to keep her guard up. She hated being mean to him, but he could be the one who hurt her, so why be nice?

"C'mon Blondie, let's get you back to bed." He gently helped her up from the floor and easily lifted her into his arms.

She immediately stiffened. "Put me down, David."

He walked back to her bedroom, laying her on the bed. "You're awfully bossy." He smiled softly.

She looked at him for a long time. "Why am I doing this? You don't deserve this. I know you would never hurt me."

"Lil, it's okay," Dave said, moving to sit on the bed so he could wrap his arms around her small body. "You're confused right now, I know that. It's not your fault."

She returned the embrace and immediately broke down into tears. "I don't know what to do. I can't live like this anymore."

"Then don't," he stated, rubbing her back slowly. "You're a strong woman, Lilian, you can get out of this. I'm here for you."

She clung to him as if her life depended on it, doing her best to speak between her sobs. "I'm scared Dave, what if I try to end this and he comes after me? Who's to say he won't hurt Trish or 'Ria just to get to me? I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the reason they were hurt."

He pulled back, gently lifting her head. "Lily, no one will let him hurt them. Just like we're not going to sit back and let him continue doing this to you." He gently thumbed away her tears. "Come on, let's get you packed."

She blinked, looking at him in confusion. "What? Why? Where are we going?"

"You're coming home with me, and don't you start to argue with me young lady." He added the last part in hopes of getting a smile from her and he did.

"Dave, I can't just leave."

"Why can't you? By the time he gets back you'll be in another state, safe with me."

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Okay, but I don't know if this is the right thing to do." She paused, sniffling a little. "What if he comes after us?"

"Do you trust me?"

Again, she looked at him for a long while, studying every detail on his face, and then finally said, "Yes."

"Okay then, let's go." He grabbed her suitcase that she left out because of its constant use and started to open her closet. He chuckled. "Lord Blondie, you have enough clothes?"

She blushed. "Yeah, just grab whatever. I think you'll do fine picking out my clothes. But if I look like a clown on Monday, I'm blaming you."

"You? A clown? Never." He turned around, grinning and gave her a wink. He finished packing and zipped up her bag. "You ready?"

She nodded her head and took a deep yet shaky breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He walked over to her, leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Things will get better for you, I promise. Now you sit tight, I'll go put your bags in the car."

"I can't really go anywhere even if I wanted to."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nice to see the sense of humor is still intact."

A few minutes later, Lilian was sitting in the passenger seat of Dave's car. "Are we flying?"

"I figured we'd be better off driving." He glanced over and sent her a playful wink. "Plus I know how much you like driving with me."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Please, the last time I drove with you we were almost killed and were forced to outrun the cops!"

"You had fun though, didn't you?"

"A lot of fun actually," she admitted softly, smiling when his free hand took hold of hers.

After they drove for a bit, they stopped to have lunch, and then continued to Dave's house. He pulled into his driveway and helped Lilian inside and to his bedroom.

"Dave…what are you doing? I know I am drugged up, but you are not getting me in bed that quickly," she joked. "I can sleep upstairs, really."

"Nope, I will. You deserve to have my bed. Besides, you know you love it."

She smiled, remembering the time they had spent an entire afternoon just watching movies until she fell asleep. "Yeah, okay, fine."

He left her to change clothes and get into bed. When he returned, he had a glass of water. He sat the glass on the night stand and pulled the sheets up around her. "When you get hungry for dinner, let me know okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, but you can eat whenever you want."

He shook his head. "I'll wait for you, I don't mind. Now get some rest Blondie, I have a long night of movies planned out for us." He grinned down at her and started for the door, stopping at the sound of her soft voice.

"Dave..."

"Yeah Lil?"

She looked away for a moment before meeting his glance, smiling shyly. "Do you, do you think you can hold me? Only 'til I fall asleep then you can go and do what you want."

He grinned softly, and shut the light off before slipping into bed beside her. He gently pulled her small frame against his larger one. "Sleep tight Lily."

She snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. "Thanks, Dave. Not just for this, for everything."

Later that evening, Lilian woke up feeling refreshed. She noticed Dave still had his arms around her, and she smiled at the thought. Looking up, she watched him sleep, studying the way his chest rose and fell every time he breathed.

Dave's eyes opened and he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help to smile.

She immediately felt him watching her. Snapping her eyes up to his, she shook her head.

He let his finger hook under her chin, bringing her face up to his. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Her eyes locked with his, her tongue impulsively slipping between her lips to moisten them. "I…I won't stop you if that's what you're worried about."

Not needing any further encouragement, he lowered his head, brushing a tender kiss over her lips. Lilian's hands quickly came up to his face, pulling herself into him to kiss him back. He didn't fight it, either. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around her body, his hand coming up to the back of her head.

When the kiss broke, they kept their heads together, both of them trying to catch their breath. Her green eyes quickly locked on his before their lips met again.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday after Lilian finished her announcing duties she headed back to the locker room to get changed. She and Maria were rooming for this week. Dave had let her go with Maria since she and CM Punk were always together. And the next night, Maria and Lilian were going to Manhattan for the ECW show.

After the two divas got settled in their hotel room, Lilian headed to take a shower. She tried to let the hot water soothe some thoughts into her. She hadn't seen Kurt since the day he had picked her up from the hospital. And she was sure he had found out Dave kissed her. They didn't actually have sex, but they kissed and that was enough to seriously piss Kurt off. Dave called her cell phone earlier in the afternoon to check on her, so at least she knew they hadn't killed each other.

"Lil? You okay in there?" Maria's voice brought her thoughts to a halt.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be out in a second," she called back.

The younger Diva nodded her head and went back over to her bed. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Lilian slipped out of the shower. She glanced over at her reflection in the mirror, thankful that bruises was finally starting to go away. After drying her hair she changed into her outfit for the night, a simple black skirt and white tank top, the outfit finished off with a pair of her signature black boots. Adjusting her make up, she slowly left the bathroom.

"About time." Maria teased her playfully only to be flipped off by the older Diva. "Hey, that's not very nice."

She smiled sweetly. "Oops?"

"We better get going though. Trish is waiting for us." The brunette rose from her bed, grabbing her purse and putting her cell phone and a room key inside before zipping it up.

"Alright, let's go. I'm ready to get my ass trashed!" Lilian replied, grinning and getting her own purse.

"Sometimes you worry me Lil," Maria said sympathetically. They started to walk out the door, but she stopped Lilian. "Oh, look, Trish might ask you a lot about you and Dave so…just be ready for that."

Lilian nodded. "I figured that. I didn't really get the chance to talk to her, and I won't if we don't leave."

Maria smiled. "Alright, let's go."

The ride to the club was accompanied with quiet chatter between the two girls. Once Maria parked they climbed out and headed to the entrance where they were greeted by an extremely hyper Canadian Diva.

"God, it took you long enough!"

"You know how long Lilian takes when she's in the shower!"

Trish made a face and nodded. "So what album did she sing tonight?"

Lilian sent her friends a playful pout. "I hate you both. Now let's go, I wanna get drunk!"

The blonde diva arched a brow. "I don't know about that young lady, you're not that great at holding your alcohol."

"I don't care, come on please?" She batted her lashes, her voice taking on a whining tone.

Once they had shut Lilian up with a couple Martinis and Long Island Iced Teas, Trish decided to start laying on the questions.

"So Lil, how far did you and Dave get this past weekend?"

"What?" she slurred. "We didn't do anything! But I soooo wanted to, if you know what I mean!" She giggled and took another sip of her drink.

The other to sober girls exchanged glances. "God help you now, Lil," Maria murmured before taking a sip of her Cosmo.

"Mhm, and how was it?" Trish pressed, playing with the straw in her glass.

"Oh, it was good!" the songbird answered, finishing off her Martini.

Trish arched a brow as Lilian ordered another round of Martinis for…herself. "So...what exactly does this mean for the two of you?"

The petite Diva giggled. "Oh Trisha, what do you mean? We're not getting married or anything, it's just sex! Damn good sex...but sex!"

Maria shook her head and spoke softly. "Lil...maybe you've had enough."

"I'm a big girl 'Ria...I'll know when I've had enough!" Each word came out a little more slurred than the previous but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she focused her attention on a jukebox in the corner of the club. "Oooh I wanna siiiiiing!"

Before either one could stop her she had already made her way over to the jukebox, grabbing a microphone the bar had laying on the makeshift stage.

"Oh God…" Trish said quietly.

"Look what you've done!" Maria practically yelled.

All they could do was watch in embarrassment as their best friend made an all out fool of herself. Normally, when she was sober, Lilian had a beautiful voice that made everyone around her fall in love with it. However, when she was drunk off her ass, she couldn't carry a tune.

She began to belt out the lyrics to Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing.

"Babyyyy, I got sick this mornin'! A sea was storming inside of meeeeee! Babyyyy, I think I'm capsizing, the waves are riiiisiiiing and riiiisiiing! And when I get that feeeeeeelin', I want…sexuaaal healin'!"

"I do not know her," Trish mumbled, turning back to her drink and the bar.

Maria cringed as Lilian tried for one of the high notes, turning to look away. "Think we can slip out?"

"It's worth a try." The two quickly climbed out of their seats, turning just in time to see Lilian climbing up on the bar as Madonna's Like a Virgin started to play.

"God help us!" The younger Diva grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her over to the bar. "Lilian Garcia, get down here now!"

Lilian shrugged them off and continued singing. "I was beeeeat incomplete, I'd been had, I was sad and bluuue. But you made me feeeel, yeah, you made me feeeeel shiny and newwww"

Trish stepped forward and all but pulled the drunk blonde off of the bar, only to be booed by the male patrons who figured Lilian would start stripping or something. She sighed and with Maria's help carried her back out to the car.

"I hope she doesn't puke in this," Maria whispered to Trish.

Lilian was still singing, this time to Madonna's Hanky Panky. "Liiiike hanky pankyyyy, nothing like a gooooood spankyyyyyy! Don't take out your handerchieeeefs, I don't wanna cryyyyyyyy, I just want a … HAAAAANKYYYY PAAAANKYYYY GUYYYY!"

"You better hurry. I'll come by your room later with some Advil." Trish patted her friend on the back before leaving to get into her car.

No sooner did Maria have Lilian back in their room, she started throwing up. "I am going to kill Trish for giving you those drinks," she muttered, keeping the blonde's hair out of her face.

Once Lilian felt she was okay, Maria helped her to sit back against the wall while she got her a wet washcloth. The blonde Diva had her eyes closed, impulsively pulling her legs up to her chest. She murmured softly, "You're not gonna hit me are you?"

Maria frowned. "What Lil..." She shook her head, realizing in her current state Lilian probably couldn't tell who was in the room with you. She sighed softly and knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lily."

She whimpered trying to move away. "But I got sick, that's…that's a sign of weakness."

"Holy shit," Maria whispered so Lilian couldn't hear her. "Let's get you into bed okay?"

"Stop yelling, I'm sorry," she whimpered.

Maria shook her head, sighing. She helped Lilian into her bed. She bit her lip and quickly went to call Trish. "Hey, will you please come over?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Please? Lil thinks I'm going to hit her, she's think I'm Kurt." Trish said she'd be right over and Maria hung up the receiver.

Arriving shortly there after, Trish sat on the edge of Maria's bed, watching Lilian toss and turn in a restless sleep. "We have got to get her out of this mess."

"I know, I just don't know how. Should we tell Shawn and Dave?"

Trish sighed softly and nodded her head. "I think so; maybe one of them will be able to calm her down."

Maria grabbed her cell and dialed the one she knew could get there the fastest, Shawn. Not even ten minutes later he was knocking on the door. Trish moved to let him in and the two Divas stepped aside as Shawn went over to the bed.

Hesitantly, he reached out and rested his hand on her arm. "Lily..."

She stiffened and tried moving away from him. "Don't hurt me please, I didn't mean to do it."

The three friends exchanged a worried glance, before he pressed on. "Lily, it's Shawn, come on and wake up darlin' you're having a bad dream, that's all."

Slowly she opened her eyes, once she saw him the tears start to fall and she flung herself into his arms.

He rubbed her back trying his best to soothe her. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright."

* * *

The next day, Maria and Lilian headed for Manhattan. Lilian had a killer hang over, as expected, so Maria drove.

"Oh my God, my head," she groaned.

"Lil, your head is the least of your worries. Be glad we'll never have to face those people again!" Maria laughed and patted her friend's arm. "You'll be fine, I promise."

After reaching the arena, Maria quickly found her boyfriend. They made sure Lilian was safely with Dave before leaving to do their own thing.

"You look like hell, Blondie," he commented.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "I feel like it too." She laid back on his couch, resting her arm over her eyes. "Where's Kurt?"

"No clue." He came over and sat by her, lifting her legs into his lap. "But I won't let him get you, okay?"

She offered him a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He replied softly, and gently moved to lift her into his arms. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he gently worked his fingers through her hair. "Did you girls go out partying last night?"

She groaned softly, resting her head against him. "We went out, but I'm the only one who partied. I don't remember much apart from waking up with Shawn, Maria and Trish all in my bed." She sighed softly and looked up at him. "Maria told me I was afraid of her, like she was Kurt or something. This is getting out of hand, Dave."

"Your admitting that is a good start, Lily. Now we work on solving that problem.'

"But what if we can't?"

"You need to have faith, in not only yourself but those around you too."

"I know, it's just I'm scared. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Of course it does!" He tightened his arms around her small body. "You have ever right to be afraid. Kurt has done nothing but beat on you and degrade you." He turned her around to face him. "But he isn't going to anymore. I promise you that I'm going to do everything I can to make him stop and get him out of your life for good."

She played with the collar of his t-shirt, taking a deep breath. "I trust you, David. I know you'll keep me safe."

He grinned softly. "And I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect you, I promise."

She lifted her head and offered him a smile. "I'd never doubt that."

The rest of their time was occupied with small talk and their bickering until it was time for Dave's match. He had changed a little earlier so he was all set to go, the only problem was him letting go of her. Reluctantly he stood up and placed her on the couch, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back, until then Punk and Maria will keep an eye on you."

She nodded her head, reaching out to grab his hand as he started to go. He glanced down at her, leaning down as she tugged on his arm. "Promise me you'll be careful out there?" Once he nodded she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome darlin'." He leaned down and gave her another quick kiss before making his way out of the room.

Lilian sat on the couch, turning on the monitor to watch his match. She sighed happily, leaning back into the soft couch. She raised an eyebrow when Dave turned to start yelling at someone. She shrugged and kept watching.

Maria and CM had gone to catering to grab some snacks. A few moments after they were gone, the door reopened.

"Did you guys lose your way or something?" Lilian joked, turning to the door. She felt her heart jump and her breathing automatically came to a stop for a few seconds. "Kurt!"

He smiled arrogantly. "Nice to see you too, baby."

She immediately scooted to the corner of the couch, trying to get as much distance as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"You're my girlfriend, I believe I have the right to see you whenever I please. And, you left this past weekend, without telling me. Do you know how much that hurt me?" He stepped into the room. He was too quick for her as he grabbed her by the hair.

Meanwhile, Dave was trying to get through his match. However, a snide comment made by one of the fans had his mind elsewhere. _Your wife deserved to die from cancer._ He repeated it over and over, as he and Show exchanged blow after blow.

Once the match came to an end Dave felt his head spinning, not from the multiple blows to the head but from that comment. Sure she was his ex, but that didn't change how much the comment effected him. Struggling to keep his cool, he slowly made his way backstage and to his locker room. He pushed the door open, frowning when he didn't see Lilian. "Lily..." No answer, again he called out and got no answer. A quick glance around the room told him her stuff was still there. He tried telling himself she was probably with Maria and Punk, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had.

He stepped out of the locker room his frustration building. _Where are you Blondie?_ He walked for a few minutes, almost at the point of giving up when he heard her screams. Dave walked quickly towards the sound, tried the door and found it locked. He moved back and ran at the door with all his force, knocking it down. Looking up he saw the source of the screaming, Lilian laid curled up on the floor, her clothing torn, her body shaking with the obvious fear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt coming towards him.

"Glad you could join the party, motherfucker," Kurt said with a sadistic smirk.

Dave looked at him, jaw clenched. He decided not to waste any time talking to the sorry bastard. Instead, he walked closer to Lilian.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he heard Kurt question from behind.

Again, he ignored the gold medalist, scooping the frightened blonde into his arms.

Dave carried her out of the locker room and down the hall, his jaw clenched, and his hold on her tightening when he heard Kurt's footsteps. Not stopping for anything, he simply carried her out to his car and placed her inside before climbing in himself, locking the doors and starting it up. Kurt stood in front of the car, and the Animal smirked, rolling down his window.

"Unless you have a death wish, I'd get the fuck out of my way." He revved the engine, inching the car forward, almost annoyed when Kurt jumped out of the way yelling obscenities at them.

After a few minutes Lilian finally spoke up. "Where are we going?"

He glanced over, his eyes locking with hers as he spoke the one simple word that held so much meaning. "Home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias everyone for your reviews! We heart them. **

**Uhm... _runs to board up our windows and doors _...be gentle. Heh. Enjoy!**  
---------------------------------------------  
Lilian sighed softly as she looked herself over in the mirror. Putting down her brush she walked over to Dave's bed and climbed under the covers. Part of her expected to be sharing the room with him, but he insisted she stayed here while he took the guestroom.

"Face it Lil, Kurt was right, he's the only one who finds you attractive."

Dave had his hand poised to knock when he heard her talking. With a frown, he pushed the door open slightly. "Lil, can I come in?"

"It's your room, I can't exactly keep you out," she replied flatly.

"I uh...I was just coming to say good night." He walked over to her side and leaned down, attempting to kiss her cheek, but she moved away.

"Night Dave."

He stood up, trying to hide his sadness. "Goodnight, Blondie."

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she turned away from the door, holding one of the many pillows tightly against her and began to cry. She clung to the pillow as if it were the only thing keeping her from going off the edge. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dave was in the large living room, his eyes on the plasma screen TV. Jay Leno was on, but he wasn't watching. He raised his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples. With a sigh, he stood up and turned the TV off. He walked down the hall, past Lilian's room and into the guest room he was staying in.

-----------------------

"_Huh? You fucking bitch! Don't think I didn't see that kiss tonight!" Kurt shouted._

"_No, I…," Lilian pleaded._

"_No, what? Fuck that! You know damn well you enjoyed every last second of it, you whore."_

_She tried to back away from him but he was too quick. Within second he had her pinned against the wall, his hand connecting hard with her cheek. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. She closed her eyes, trying to block his movements from her mind. She felt herself being thrown onto the bed, his hands on her skirt, tearing the material…_

"Lily...baby, wake up you're having a bad dream." Dave hesitantly reached out, gently grasping her by her shoulders.

She screamed, struggling against him. "No please not again...please, I'll be good!"

"Lilian, it's Dave, baby I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He took a chance and pulled her against his chest, holding her tightly as she started to sob. "Shh, it's okay."

Lilian buried herself in his chest, crying until her body could produce no more tears. When she caught her breath and finally pulled away from him, she shook her head. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Dave."

He pulled her closer, squeezing gently. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He rocked her a little, trying to soothe her as much as possible. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She used one of her hands to wipe her cheeks and his bare chest, sniffing. "It was just Kurt, as always."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Lilian took a deep breath. "It was just what happened the night Charlie had to kiss me on RAW."

Dave's jaw immediately tightened. He could just imagine some of the stuff Kurt would do. "It's okay, Lil, I won't let him do that to you anymore."

"I appreciate that Dave, but I don't think there's a way to change Kurt."

"You could leave him," he suggested softly.

"I...I don't want to get into that. Not tonight." She paused briefly, chewing on her lip. "Dave, if I ask you something…will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course, you know I'd never lie to you."

"Well...why don't you sleep in here with me?"

He looked down, his voice soft when he replied, "Because I didn't want something to happen between us. No, that came out wrong; I do want something to happen I just...not like this. Does that make sense?"

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Yes, it does." She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you thought I was disgusting because of everything Kurt's done to me and that you didn't want to be close to me." She rubbed her eyes, still sniffing a little. "I'm sorry, I guess that sounds stupid, huh?"

"Of course not, Blondie." He lifted her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "I would never think you were disgusting. I just thought it would be better if we stayed in separate rooms. I didn't want you to do something you might regret."

"Okay, thank you." She gripped the sheet with her hands, wringing it a little. "I'm sorry, I must look like a mess."

He shook his head. "Stop apologizing, you aren't doing anything wrong."

She smiled softly and eased back against the pillows. "It's just a force of habit I guess."

He laid down beside her, gently pulling her against his chest. "Well, we'll have to work on that then."

She snuggled against him, for the first time in a long time, she felt completely safe. "You're gonna help me through everything you can, aren't you?"

He nodded his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, you try and get some sleep, I'll be here if you need anything."

She leaned up, lightly kissing his lips. "Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I mean that, David. You're really helping me, in more ways than you can possibly know."

He smiled, rubbing her back as she laid back down. "Anytime, Blondie, anytime."

The next morning, Lilian was awoken by the smell of something burning. She looked around, noticing that Dave was missing. She quickly jumped out of the bed, running down the hall, towards the kitchen. Immediately, she began laughing as she saw the scene in front of her. "Having some problems?"

Dave was standing at the stove, with a used fire extinguisher in his hands. "You could say that," he said, chuckling. "Uhm, I kind of burned the eggs and bacon."

She stepped closer, looking at the contents of the skillets. "Dave, you did more than just burn them. I think they're permanently stuck to your pans."

He sent her a pitiful pout. "I wanted to surprise you."

She couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "More like trying to kill me!" She giggled and moved him out of her way. "Go sit, I'll cook."

He stood behind her, resting his hands on her hips as he kissed her neck softly before backing away. "Yes ma'am."

She shivered and sent him a playful glare. "You're gonna be in trouble for that later on."

Dave chuckled and held up his hands. "Oops?"

"Oops my ass!" She brushed past him and dumped the burnt food into the trash can. "Do pancakes work for you?"

"Sounds wonderful, though I should probably ask, you can cook right?"

The blonde arched a brow. "Yes I can cook! I mean seriously, who burns breakfast…well besides you!"

He pouted and reached over, gently pulling her to him. "Your laugh is the only thing stopping me from complaining about the damage my ego is currently taking."

She smiled. "Really?" she asked, flattered.

He grinned. "Yes, really. Your laugh would make anybody cheer up."

"Aww," she cooed. "You're so sweet, Dave."

"I'm also very hungry," he joked.

She laughed, pulling away from him. "You're the one that burned breakfast. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get fed. Now then, where do you keep your milk?"

His jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"I'm only kidding. Go watch…football or whatever it is you men watch."

"Can't I just sit here and watch you?"

"You could, but you're kind of distracting." She sighed playfully, resting her hands on her hips. "You could help me though..."

"Help you how, exactly?"

She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss. "By getting out of the kitchen of course!"

"But Lil..."

"Bye David."

"Lily I wan-"

"David Michael, go!"

-------------------------------------

Later that evening, the two watched After the Sunset and ate take-out Chinese. When the movie ended, Dave turned to Lilian who was cuddled under his arm. "Are you ready to go back tomorrow?"

She reached over to place her carton of fried wantons on the coffee table. "Yeah, it's just a house show though. But, it'll be nice to see Trish, Maria and them too."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, running the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"I'll be fine, Dave, I promise," she said, smiling.

"I know you'll be fine, that isn't what I asked," he answered. "I asked if you wanted me to go with you and wait for you backstage while you're announcing."

"Dave, you know how much everything you've done for me means, but I think it'd be best if I go alone. With my luck, Kurt'll show up and I'm not really in the mood to hear him."

"Which is even more reasons why I should come with you," he reminded her softly.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'll call you before and after the show so you know how I am, okay?"

Knowing she wasn't going to give in, he nodded his head. "Alright, but don't be surprised if the girls complain about my constant calling to check on you."

She laughed softly and moved to sit in his lap so that she could snuggle into his frame more. "I'll just let them beat you up when the time comes."

He laughed a little. "Well thanks; I'm glad I can count on you."

She grinned and traced meaningless patterns on his shirt with her fingers. "You know it."

"Mhm, and I also know that you probably should get to bed."

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly crawled off him. "Yes, Dad."

Dave stood up too, and gasped. "Do I really look that old?"

"Yeah, you should probably buy some more of that wrinkle cream you use, old man."

"That'll hurt a man, you know," he commented, picking up the empty Chinese cartons.

She laughed and batted her lashes. "I'm sorry."

He nudged her gently, putting her on the couch so he could finish cleaning up. "We both know you're not!"

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here!"

Dave smirked playfully as he made his way back to her side. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Now who's the mean one?"

"Still you." He winked and leaned down, lifting her into his arms. "Ready for bed Blondie?"

Despite stifling a yawn, she shook her head. "Nope."

By the time he carried her to his room, she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he laid her down on the bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving to finish cleaning up his kitchen and living room.

When Monday night finally rolled around, Lilian was relieved to tell people she hadn't seen Kurt at all. On the other hand, she hadn't seen Dave either, but she understood.

"Hey Shawn!"

"Hey there, darlin'," Shawn said cheerfully. He gave her a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?"

"Great," Lilian replied, equally as cheerful. "I was thinking, would you like to come with me after the show to get something to eat? I realized we haven't really got to see each other a lot, and I really do miss talking to you."

"Are we invited?" came Maria's voice from behind them.

Trish followed and stood with her hands on her hips. "Yeah, what about us?"

Lilian exchanged a look with Shawn then sighed playfully. "I guess you could come."

The Canadian gasped. "Gee Lil, here I thought we were your best friends too. But I see how it is."

The youngest diva played along and started to pout. "I feel no love anymore. None."

"Oh God, you can come!"

The two ran over and hugged their friend. "Thank you, Lily!"

"Don't thank me, Shawn's treating!" she threw out jokingly, laughing as the two divas ran over to hug Shawn.

Shawn sent them all a stern look before losing himself to laughter as well once Lilian joined in on the hug. "You three are something else, you know that?"

"Well yeah."

"But you still love us!"

"Look whose talking!"

The three replies all came at once, earning a groan from the Texan.

-----------------------

Lilian went out that night with the most genuine smile she'd had on her face in a long while. Of course, all good things must come to an end. When she walked backstage, still smiling, there was Kurt. The smile immediately erased from her lips and she nearly dropped her book in terror.

"Hi Lil," he said softly, walking over to her.

"K-Kurt," she stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"I've had a while to think about things."

When she looked in his eyes, she thought she saw something different in the blue pools. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Yeah, I uh...I just have to get my stuff."

He took her book from her hands and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Okay Lily."

The walk back to the divas' locker room was silent, when it came time for her to go inside he willing stepped aside. After telling Trish and Maria she wouldn't be able to make it, she slowly headed out of the room.

"All set?" he asked as he took her bag.

She bit her lip, nodding her head. "Yeah, let's go."

At some random corner where Kurt had to stop at a red light, he turned to face her. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No, I was going to –" She cut herself off, thinking it wouldn't be the best to tell him of her plans that involved Shawn. "I was going to order room service," she lied.

"Okay, do you want to go get something real fast? I saw a Cracker Barrel up the highway."

"Sure," she agreed, trying to loosen up. "That sounds great." Suddenly, she was beginning to feel really guilty about spending a few days with Dave.

"How are you doing?" he asked when the light turned green. "How is your head?"

"I'm good, my head is too," she answered, smiling slightly.

"That's good," he replied, reaching over to take one of her hands that rested in her lap. "I've missed you."

His soft admission caught her off guard, but she forced her reply. "I've missed you too, Kurt."

A little over an hour later they made their way back to the hotel. He had even asked her permission before entering the room.

"Lil, I just want you to know how sorry I am for the way I've been treating you."

"It's okay, Kurt," she replied, fearing he would snap any second now.

"No, it's not. I love you, Lilian. I shouldn't treat you that way."

She nodded, her nerves on end on what his next move would be. "Is this what you've been thinking about?"

"Yes, and I know how wrong I truly was. Lilian, I look at you and I just wonder how I could've possibly done and said what I did to you. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Lilian swore she saw the hint of tears in his eyes. She relaxed completely and stepped forward to hug him. "I know, but that was then, okay? It will be okay," she assured.

He returned the hug, content in standing there with her. "How can you possibly forgive me?" Kurt shook his head, noticing that her hands would freely roam on his back.

"Because I know that you know it was wrong. You did hurt me, but that doesn't mean I won't give you another chance."

He pulled back and lifted her face so that their eyes were leveled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm thankful for whatever it was."

She sent him a smile, surprising herself some when she leaned up, brushing her lips over his.

He returned the kiss, just as softly. "Is this a new start for us?"

"I think it is, and it's exactly what we needed."

Kurt smiled at her. "Me too." They stood there for a moment of comfortable silence. He lifted her hands into his. "Do you want to order a movie?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be great. Let me get changed first, okay?"

Kurt grabbed the remote off the table next to the couch and turned the TV on while Lilian pulled on a gray tank top and black, cotton shorts. Just as she was about to sit down, somebody knocked on the door. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you expecting someone?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm really not." Confused, she walked over to the door and opened it to find Dave on the other side. "Dave! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Blondie," he greeted. Peering inside, he saw Kurt sitting on the couch and his demeanor quickly changed. "'the hell is he doing here?"

"Dave, he's my boyfriend," she explained. "He changed or something," she said, almost in a whisper so Kurt wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean he's 'changed'?"

She sighed softly. "I'll be back in a sec, babe." Turning back to Dave, she gently pushed him out into the hallway. "I mean exactly what I said. He apologized, and he's a lot like he was when we first started going out. I think this might be it."

"Lil…God, please don't tell me you're going to fall for his act!"

"David, people change all the time, Kurt can do it too. Now please, can I go back inside?"

"So that's it? He comes back acting all nice and you forget everything that happened?"

She rested her hand against her head. "Yes."

"What about us?"

She bit her lip, and looked away. "There never was an us."

"You don't mean that. If you did..." He reached over cupping her face, forcing her to face him. "If you did, you'd look me in the eyes when I said. And I could do this," he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. "And you'd say you felt nothing."

Forcing herself not to think about the sensations he was sending through her. She spoke up, her tone suddenly cold. "Kindly let go of me so I can go back to my boyfriend."

With no other choice, he let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow at the show then."

"I doubt it, Dave," she said and started to push her door open again. "Bye."

She closed the door, leaving him there to say his goodbyes to the front of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is the last chapter ladies and gents! But don't spaz on us now. Kristen and I will be working on an epilogue very soon. So put that ax away! Thank you so much for your reviews! We love them :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilian was leaning against one of the walls backstage, watching the monitor and Kurt's match. Dave rounded the corner, saw her, and considered turning right back around. Instead, he continued on. She looked away from the screen, staring at him through her lashes and then turned away, suddenly feeling a pull at her heart.

Later that evening, Kurt and Lilian returned to their hotel room. Kurt decided to take a shower while Lilian lay on the couch and watched TV, until there was a knock on the door. With a furrowed brow, she walked to the door and was shocked to see Kurt's wife on the other side, along with their daughter, Kyra.

"Karen?"

"Hi, Lilian," the brunette replied.

"Hi! It's nice to see you, please, come in," Lilian offered, completely thrown off that Kurt's ex-wife had arrived.

Karen stepped inside, looking around the small room. Kyra on the other hand focused on Lilian, holding her arms out to the blonde.

After exchanging a look with the other woman, she took the little girl into her arms. "Is something wrong with, Kyra?"

"No, though I'm just wondering why you're in Kurt's room."

Lilian sent her a confused look. "I'm his girlfriend, it's my room too."

"Oh really? Nice to see you two share things. Tell me though, Lilian, did Kurt share our news with you?"

"News? Does it have anything to do with the divorce?"

"Divorce? Oh no dear, it deals with the baby, our baby."

Lilian stared at her, flabbergasted. "Baby?"

Karen smiled sympathetically. "Well, I guess Kurt really hasn't told you anything."

"Told me what?" Lilian shook her head and then went to sit on the couch, allowing Kyra to remain on her lap. She motioned for Karen to join her. "Would you mind telling me then what is going on?"

"Look, I know this is probably going to be difficult for you, especially since this looks like it's going to be an ugly divorce."

"What do you mean ugly divorce? Kurt said it was finalized months ago."

Karen looked at her, smiling slightly. "Nothing has been settled. I don't know why Kurt told you that."

Lilian sighed, biting down on her lip. "My whole relationship with him has been a lie, hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but it's starting to seem it. But honestly Lilian, this might be best for you."

"How can you say that? How can the man I love lying to me be the best thing for me?"

Karen smiled kindly, seeing herself so much in the other woman. "I know what you're feeling; I felt the same way too. Once Kyra was born, I thought things would change. And when they didn't, I thought another baby would do it. Kurt's not like other men, he's really territorial, he gets jealous real easily." She paused, rolling up the sleeve of her top to reveal a large bruise on her fair skin. "It's not too late for you."

Lilian looked over at Karen's arm. "It is too late." She rolled up the sleeve of her own top, revealing and almost exact copy of the bruise.

The older woman shook her head. "God," she murmured. "Listen, because you know what I've been dealing with, I'm going to call you to court for the divorce. Kurt isn't suitable to be a father to Kyra or this new baby. I need you to testify for me so I can have sole custody, okay? If you don't…Lilian…I'm going to have to subpoena you to court."

The blonde stared at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to have my children safe. I'm sure you will understand."

Lilian opened her mouth to answer, but the bathroom door swung open and Kurt came out with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?"

Both women flinched, Kyra noticing the air of tension started to cry.

"Karen and I were just talking, you know about the baby and the marriage." Lilian's eyes found his, her normally fear ones were full of pain and anger.

"Well isn't that lovely." He did his best to keep his tone calm, only for the sake of the child. "I think it's time they get going though."

"I couldn't agree more, though this time, I'll be going with them."

Karen looked over at the other woman after catching sight of the look in Kurt's eyes. "Lilian...don't..."

But her Latina blood had begun to boil. She stood up after handing Kyra to her mother. "Why didn't you tell me you were still married? And that you were expecting another baby? Why would you lie to me?" Her voice was low. She tried to keep it in check so she wouldn't scare Kyra.

"Because to me," Kurt sneered, "I'm not married."

Lilian gritted her teeth, trying her best not to go off and yell at him in Spanish. Karen rose from her seat and brought Kyra with her, who had her arms in a death grip around her mom's neck as she cried. Karen looked at Kurt, shaking her head in disapproval. They left the room and Lilian grabbed her suitcase, beginning to follow them.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

Lilian ignored him and reached for the handle.

He reached out grabbing her by her wrists. "I said, where the fuck do you think you're going?"

She tried to pull herself from his grasp, doing her best not to whimper in pain. "Let go of me, now."

He glared, roughly pulling her to him before tossing her on the bed. "You need to be taught a lesson. You don't talk back to me and you do _not_ talk to Karen. Do you understand me?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but before either could respond the door was flung open; Batista standing on the other side. Lilian didn't think twice before running over to Dave's side. He moved her to stand behind him. His eyes, full of anger, were focused solely on Kurt.

Lilian noticed Dave had been carrying an empty ice bucket. She realized he must have met Karen on the way to the machine. _Thank God for her,_ Lilian thought to herself.

"Good evening, Kurt," Dave greeted sarcastically.

"Fuck off, this is none of your business."

"Oh? I believe it is. I also believe that you are out of line and one hell of a liar. I wonder what Vince will think when he gets wind of this." Dave smirked.

"And just how will he find out, motherfucker," Kurt spat.

Dave knew Karen was going to call Vince the next day, but decided not to say anything to make sure Kurt wouldn't go ballistic. The last thing he needed was for Karen to get smacked around too.

"He has his ways," he answered coolly.

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it however you want, I don't give a damn." He brushed past him, collecting Lilian's stuff before he returned to the small blonde's side. "Come on, Lily."

"She isn't going anywhere," Kurt yelled, stepping closer to Lilian.

Lilian looked between the two men and sighed. "I'm going to do the one thing I should have done a long time ago." She reached out, taking hold of Dave's free hand, her eyes meeting his. "I'm ready to go."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "The fuck you are!"

Lilian turned to Kurt, her green eyes gleaming with anger. "Yes, I am. And if you dare come near me ever again, I will have you arrested so fast your head will spin. Don't even dare challenge me, I have the bruises to prove it. I have Karen to prove it. I have the entire company of World Wrestling Entertainment to back me up. I am tired of being your play thing. I'm tired of you only coming to me when you want something. You're nothing but a coward that gets your sick, gratifying pleasure from beating on defenseless women." She let go of Dave's hand, stepping closer to Kurt. "I'm not defenseless anymore, Kurt. I let you beat on me. I let you talk to me as though I were a 12 year old. But I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm done with you."

Dave stood motionless, but accepted Lilian's small hand when she reached for his.

Kurt was left in the center of the room, unsure of what to say, or how to react. After the door shut, he grabbed the nearest lamp, ripped it out of the socket and threw it across the room.

Once they made it to Dave's room, the small blonde wrapped her arms tightly around him. Sobs wracked her small frame as she clung to him, tears from the months of pain finally falling. Dave ran his hand soothingly along her back, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"It's all over, Lily. He's not going to touch you again."

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Why Dave, why do you stick by me through all of this?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Because I love you."

"I don't deserve someone like you," she admitted sadly.

"You're right, you don't." He chuckled at her look. "You deserve someone even better, but I'm all that I have to offer."

Lilian took a deep breath, wiping her cheeks. "I feel so awful for bringing you into this."

Dave led her to the couch, sitting her down gently. "Don't, I wanted to help you so bad, everyone did. If it wasn't for Karen, I don't know what would have happened."

"Karen!" Lilian abruptly stood up, going for her purse to find her phone.

"Lil, calm down." Dave stood up and guided her to sit back down. "She explained, briefly, what had happened. Are you going to go to court and testify?"

Lilian bit her lip, nodding. "I have to. I can't let Kurt even get joint custody of Kyra and their new baby."

"I'll be with you every step of the way."

She sent him a soft smile and took a deep breath. "I don't know I can ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

He lifted his hands up to cup her face, leaning forward to kiss her softly. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm just happy I was there for you." His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her into his frame.

"Did you mean it?" she asked shyly.

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me."

Dave nodded. "With everything I have, Lilian."

A fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes, sparkling off the light coming from the lamp next to them. "I love you too. And I love knowing that your love is real." She relaxed against him, making a mental note of how well her body fit against his.

He smiled and rested his cheek against the side of her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way. And I hope that you know I will never treat you like Kurt did. I'd rather shoot myself than treat you like that."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I know, I trust you, Dave." She looked down and mumbled, "I just…I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you these past couple of days. You were right, Kurt will never change."

"He had this effect on you, Lil. Almost anyone would be the same in your position. But I'm proud of you, for standing up to him like you did. I know that took a lot."

"I could only do it because I knew you were there if I needed you."

"And that is where I'll always be. But enough about the past and our mistakes, let's just think about the future."

She snuggled into his frame more, her hands finding his. "Our future together."


End file.
